Carnations, the Flowers of Death
by Allie Chick
Summary: Shawn visits Juliet in the hospital with a bouquet of flowers. Not a deathfic so don't be deceived by the title. Shules


AN: Hello All!

So this is my first Psych fic, but don't worry, I have experience in fan fiction and writing in general. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Shawn was standing in front of the hospital, grocery bag in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. Not just any flowers either. He'd made the bouquet himself, just for her. Gus had told him it would be easier to buy a bouquet from a professional florist (not to mention the flowers would probably look better too), but Shawn had ignored his advice and made one on his own.

Each flower was beautiful and arranged perfectly. There were white carnations, lavender orchids, pale pink lilies, and a little baby's-breath to put it all together. It did seem like an odd combination of flowers, but Shawn knew what he was doing (he had spent a weekend working at a florist's a few years ago).

With confidence he waltzed into the hospital, went up the elevator, and to the room he knew Juliet was staying in. Slowly he poked his head into the room.

"Shawn?" she croaked.

The large, oh-so-comfortable hospital bed almost seemed to shallow her up. She looked pale and tired, but Shawn still thought she was completely captivating. Even in the standard blue gown and with her hair up in a mess, she looked beautiful. There was something enchanting about her natural appearance.

"Hey, how's my appendicitis patient doing?" he asked softly as he slipped into the room. He pulled a chair close to her bed and sat down, handing the flowers to her.

"Are these for me?" Juliet asked, slightly confused.

"No, they're for the other person I know who just had their appendix removed," Shawn replied sarcastically, "How are you feeling?"

Juliet smiled faintly and replied, "I'm really out of it right now. Just woke up from the surgery. I'm feeling a little... icky."

"And that's why I'm here," Shawn stated, patted her hand, and reached down for the grocery bag, "I brought Ben and Jerry's. Ice cream that is. Double Fudge Brownie, your favorite. I thought you might want a break from hospital food. Although it just occurred to me, you might not be allowed to eat this yet."

"I don't care," Juliet replied, "I'm gonna eat it anyway. I'm starving."

She reached over to the bed controls, pressed a button and slowly the bed budged into a more comfortable sitting position. She then moved to set the bouquet aside, but paused as she got a good look at them.

"Where'd you get these flowers Shawn?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" he asked worried. '_Does she not like them?' _he wondered to himself.

"They... they look like funeral flowers," she replied, glancing at him.

Shawn was taken back, "What do you mean 'funeral flowers'?" he asked incredulously, "These are beautiful."

Juliet nodded, "They are beautiful, but, carnations? Really? They're the flowers of death!"

Shawn shook his head furiously, "No, no, no, no. Carnations are a symbol of undying love! Look it up on Wikipedia!"

"They use them in flower arrangements for funerals, Shawn."

He stood up and walked to the window, trying to hide his frustration. He'd done well hadn't he? He had worked at a florist's, so he should know what he was doing, right? Then again, that florist had made many flower arrangements for funerals. Shawn groaned inwardly, they were supposed to be perfect.

Suddenly Juliet began to giggle but it quickly turned into moaning. With a gasp she reached for her side. Shawn swiftly rushed back to her side at the edge of the bed. He placed one hand over hers and the other went to her face. Gently, he caressed it.

"Do you want me to call in the nurse?" he asked softly.

Juliet shook her head, "No, no I'm fine. I'm sorry Shawn. I shouldn't have said that about your flowers. I'm still loopy from the drugs. You clearly put a lot of thought into them And they are beautiful. If not a little unique..."

Shawn smiled, "Just like me, huh?"

"Yes... I guess so," she returned the smile, "But I'm still curious. Where'd you get them?"

"I didn't buy them, I made the bouquet myself," he replied as nonchalantly as possible, "I made it perfect, just for you."

Juliet watched him with awe and whispered, "Thank you Shawn."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, "No problem Jules."


End file.
